Of Confessions and Assumptions
by Rocket Palette Snippet
Summary: When an assumption causes a rift between a jealous Natsume and an equally confused Mikan, a confession and a kiss just might set things right. It goes to show you can't believe everything people say. [One-shot. Definitely fluffy.]


**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.

**Summary: **When an assumption causes a rift between a jealous Natsume and an equally confused Mikan, a confession and a kiss just might set things right.

I would like everyone to know that I don't follow the manga. Please overlook any inconsistencies if there are any.

* * *

**Of Assumptions and Confessions**

**-.-.-**

"Can you believe it, Natsume? We're graduating in a few weeks!" Mikan said as she shifted the books in her bag until the weight was evenly distributed. "No more studying! No more boring schoolbooks!"

The results for the final exams had just been released, and she had successfully secured her seat for the graduation ceremony. She was ecstatic to say the least. Her only regret was not scoring high enough to land in the top ten of the class, and that meant sitting at the very back while her best friend Hotaru (who never ranked lower than second place) would have to sit in front.

Natsume, who never carried any books even on a regular school day, folded his arms and rested his palms at the back of his head. He looked at the brunette and flatly commented: "I can't believe you passed _all_ of the exams."

She jabbed him lightly on the ribs and pouted, "You're being mean!"

Natsume couldn't help but smile. Eight years have passed since the day he first met her, and while she had grown into a woman whose beauty proved difficult for most men to overlook, time could not change her childlike personality. This was the Mikan he initially despised, the Mikan he spent years trying to figure out, and the Mikan who made him fall flat on his face before he even realized it.

But he never told her. How could he when she and that irksome, nosy, and no-good Tsubasa Andou were obviously more than friends? The blue-haired bastard had set his eyes on her when she was just an elementary student, flirted with her until she was a senior, and only asked her out a few weeks ago. He would have burnt him to a crisp if Mikan didn't always look so happy whenever she mentioned her "sweet senpai." Sweet probably meant _disgusting_ and _obnoxious_ and _peevish_. He wished she didn't have to mention him all the time.

"Hey Hyuuga," Mikan scampered in front of him, forcing him to halt. "Say something!"

He knew she was trying her best to appear menacing, but Mikan Sakura could never manage to look the least bit intimidating no matter how hard she tried. Her round eyes were a warm brown, and they appeared even lighter because of the afternoon sun. He was temporarily lost in her gaze and he might have forgotten to breathe, until he remembered that other students were nearby.

"Hn," was all he said, and he sidestepped and walked past her. He heard hurried footsteps behind him, and she was soon by his side again. Mikan Sakura never gave up on anything, even on starting a conversation with him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sounding concerned.

_I'm trying to avoid you, idiot._

Natsume kept walking with his eyes set on a nearby pine tree. He hoped someone would pass by and call Mikan's attention so she would leave him alone. Well, everyone but that damn Andou. But no one came, and he found himself sitting on a branch as he watched her slow ascent. She was a better climber now. He remembered the first time she had followed him; ten-year-old Mikan would have died that day if he hadn't saved her. That was the first time he felt the need to look after her because she was inherently a clumsy idiot. He held his breath as she approached a tricky set of branches and sighed when she managed to hoist herself next to him. They were roughly twenty feet above the ground surrounded by thick branches of greenery.

"Natsume," Mikan said, planting her hands on the branch to maintain her balance, "something is up and I wanna know."

"It's all in your head," Natsume decided to say. He produced a manga from his pocket and flipped to the page where he had stopped reading. He had barely read a page's worth when she swiped it from him.

Mikan was upset and she made no effort to conceal it. She puffed out her cheeks and said in her most serious tone: "I won't return this until you tell me."

He couldn't help but feel slightly vexed. Only Mikan could entrance and piss him off at the same time with the way she unconsciously narrowed her eyes — _they looked like chocolate_ — and the way her small baby pink lips — _dammit, Andou must have kissed them already_ — pressed against each other. Seeing her fair legs dangle from the branch did not help the situation at all. He wanted her _badly_; but he couldn't have her.

"You are so annoying," Natsume hissed. "Can't a guy read in peace? Like I said, it's all in your damn head."

She pressed the manga close to her well-developed chest (Natsume wished he hadn't noticed) and said, "You've been acting strange for the past few weeks. You've been avoiding me."

_Damn, is it that obvious? _

He managed a smirk. "I would have burnt your skirt if I were avoiding you. Oh, and by the way," he paused, preparing himself for what was bound to happen, "don't you ever get tired of wearing polka dots?"

"YOU — HENTAI!"

That crossed the line. Mikan's cheeks flared into a stunning red and she leaned toward, her hand ready to deliver a powerful slap. Natsume knew, and effortlessly shifted away in the nick of time. She swayed, and her eyes widened in horror when she felt herself slide dangerously out of balance. Her mouth opened and she would have screamed if he hadn't grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. The contact sent a jolt down his spine. He hadn't held her for so long, and he regretted letting go of her.

Mikan breathed heavily, her cheeks a slight pink from the shock. She looked at Natsume and breathed, "You saved me. For the nth time. Thank you." She gripped on the branch tightly and continued, "You're such a good friend."

A_ friend._ That was all he meant to her while that blue-haired ass with the star tattoo — _he could have chosen a mask for an Alice control device, for crying out loud_ — had a special place next to her. It wasn't fair at all.

Natsume looked away. God, he was mad at her. For making him fall for her without even trying. For liking Andou. For being beautiful even when she was panting and sweating. For making it impossible for him to tell her to go away. For wearing those polka-dotted panties he secretly liked. For making him want to hold her and kiss her at that very moment because no one was around to see them.

_Mikan, just leave me alone. _

"Natsume?" she said, carefully moving toward him. "Is something wrong?"

He could smell her now, and he never thought the scent of fresh jasmine could be so intoxicating. He knew he mustn't look at her, but he did, and he finally snapped. "You—"

Mikan looked puzzled. "Me?"

"Yes, you," he said, leaning dangerously close to her, "you are the problem."

Her eyes widened in genuine surprise. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and she stammered, "What did I do?"

"God dammit, Mikan!" Natsume hissed and kissed her. Her lips were the softest thing he had ever felt. He felt her stiffen and he quickly broke away, his cheeks burning.

She sat there, stunned from what had just taken place. She raised her fingertips to her lips, her eyes wide with disbelief. She knew he had kissed her, and she looked at him, wide-eyed in trepidation. Natsume never thought her silence could be even more unsettling than her incessant talking, and after what seemed an eternity, he murmured, "You're an idiot, Mikan; and I swear to God I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do with you."

Finally, she spoke. "Is this about Tsubasa-senpai?"

There was something about the way she said his name that made his blood boil with jealousy. He looked at her and spat: "It can't be _him_ of all people, can it?"

To his surprise, Mikan smiled. She leaned closer and whispered "You got it all wrong," before sealing the gap in between them with her lips. It was amazing how those gentle strokes from her lips could cause his heart to pound so hard against his ribcage, to cause hot blood to rush to his cheeks. He instinctively slid his hand to the back of her neck and returned her kiss, gently pressing a bit harder against her before finally letting go.

Mikan was just as red as he was. She breathed heavily, with both of her hands on her chest. Natsume spied something on the ground that resembled his manga. She must have dropped it by accident.

"Senpai and I aren't together," she said softly, still pink in the cheeks. "He recently got together with Misaki-senpai. I let him practice his proposal speech on me."

So that explained everything, and for the first time in his life, Natsume felt like a complete idiot.

_Koko, I'm going to kill you later for telling me she was with Andou._

"So," Mikan smirked, relishing this rare moment, "the all-knowing Natsume Hyuuga _can_ be wrong about something."

"Shut up," Natsume leaned forward for another kiss.

Mikan placed a hand on his chest, and gently pushed him away. "Haven't you had enough?"

"Idiot," Natsume breathed, gripping her hand and leaning forward, "you dropped a special edition manga worth two thousand rabbits. Pay for it."

Mikan yelped, "Two thousand? You know I can't afford that!"

"Exactly," Natsume grinned naughtily, "so you can pay me in kisses instead."

"You're evil," Mikan whispered before letting him claim her lips one more time.

* * *

I haven't written anything for so long, so I'm very rusty. I hope this was good enough for everyone. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are love. :)


End file.
